Rose Weasley or Lily Potter
by NirmalaMalfoys
Summary: Chapter4
1. Hogwarts I'm Comingggg

Title : lilly Or Rose

Rated : T masih aman untuk di baca

Pairing : lyScore, RoScore

Disclaimer : tetep JK Rowling (seandainya JK Rowling mau ngasih draco ke gue)

`genre : Romance, angst

**Chapter 1 :: the first Rose Jeanita Weasley**

Hari ini tepat tanggal 1 september waktunya buat siswa dan siswi hogwarts untuk kembali kesekolah dan siswa siswi hogwarts yang akan menjalankan tahun pertamanya. Terlihat peron 9 ¾ sudah ramai di kunjungi oleh keluarga-keluarga yang mengantarkan anak anak mereka untukkembali ke sekolah, terlihat seorang keluarga berambut merah sedang berkumpul untuk mengantarkan buah hati mereka, sudah bisa ditebak mereka adalah 'weasley' dan disisi lain terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal dengan lelaki berambut platinum tengah berbicara pada anak tunggalnya 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'

"Score, dad harap kamu bisa sepintar mum. Dan sebaiknya kamu masuk slytherin" seru lelaki berambut platinum 'Draco Lucius Malfoy'

"ya dad" jawab si buah hati

"dan sebaiknya kau tak senakal dad mu dulu, dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk masuk gryffindor atau Ravenclaw" seru wanita berambut coklat ikal itu

"oh tidak mione dia itu seorang malfoy, seorang malfoy harus masuk slytherin" elak draco

"oh sudahlah score kau masuk ya dan cari kompartemen kosong dan soal asrama biar topi seleksiyang menentukannya" seru mione

"oke mum, dad bye" sekilas scorpius memeluk keluarganya dan masuk kedalam hogwartsexpress. Hermione granger melihat kearah sekelompok keluarga bermabut merah disana terlihat Ron weasley dan Jeanita Weasley bersama kedua anaknya Rose weasley yang baru memulai tahun pertamanya sama dengan scorpius dan Hugo weasley yang baru tahun depan akan masuk hogwarts , terlihat juga George weasley dan Angelina weasley bersama kedua anaknya Fred Weasley yang akan meneruskan sekolahnya ditahun ketiga dan Roxanne weasley baru akan memulai tahun pertamanya . terlihat juga Harry potter dan istrinya Ginny Potter bersama ketiga anaknya James sirius potteryang seangkatan dengan Fred Weasley, albus severus potter yang seangkatan dengan scorpius, rose, dan roxanne dan lily luna potter yang baru akan masuk tahun depan bersama hugo weasley. Terlihat juga pasangan bill weasley dan fleur weasley serta weasley yang lainnya dominique weasley yang akan melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya, Louis weasley yang seangkatan dengan james dan fred, juga molly weasley di tahun ke limanya dan lucy weasley di tahun ke duanya. Draco dan hermione pun menghampiri keluarga weasley dan menyapanya. Semuanya terlihat ramah. Semennjak perang besar berakhir semua status darah dihapuskan dan tidak ada permusuhan lagi antara keluarga malfoy dan weasley maupun dengan potter. Salah satu contoh adalah pernikahan hermione jane granger dengan draco lucius malfoy yang mulai terjadi benih benih cinta saat menjalani tahun terakhirnya di hogwarts. Setelah berbincang bincang hermione dan draco pun pamit untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, dan sepertinya mereka juga harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena anak-anak mereka sudah masukke dalam hogearts express dan sepertinya hogwarts express sudah akan berjalan.

Rombongan keluarga weasley tengah berjalan sepanjang lorong hogwarts express mencari kompartemen yang kosong dan setelah menemukanyang kosong, satu kompartemen saja tidak cukup untuk keluarga weasley ini, dan kompartemen pertama oleh Fred, Roxanne, Louis, James, Molly dan Lucy, sementara dominique lebih memilih di kompartemen pprefek. Sementara al dan rose ? sialnya mereka kurang cepat dengan saudara weasley-nya yang lain. "Oh al maaf ya kukira kau dan rose masih harus mencari kompartemen kosong deh" seru Roxanne prihatin

"iya al rose sekalian cari teman baru kan? Lagi pula kau bisa lebih bisa beradaptasi oke?"seru kakanya al 'james'

"oh yaudah aku dan rose mencarikompartemen kosong dulu yah bye"seru al

"eh iya al, kalian nanti jangan sering berdua ingat kalian itu saudara" teriak fred dari dalam kompartemen, keingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat al mengaku suka sama rose

888

Scorpius POV

Kudengar suara pintu kompartemen terbuka dan kulihat dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah menatapku omaigat cewe itu berambut merah ikal dengan mata biru nya yang cemerlang, oh aku ingat dia dia adalah rose weasley anak dari sahabat + mantan pacar mum dulu ron weasley tapi dia sangat berbeda jauh dengan dulu sejak aku dan dia bertemu kira-kira kita masih berusia 7 tahun, dulu dia terlihat jelek dan culun tapi benarkah ini dia? Kulihat sebelahnya cowo rambut berantakan dengan mata emerald hijau oh ini pasti al dari dulu dia tak pernah berubah. "Boleh kita disini? Kompartemen lain sudah penuh" seru al sopan, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku ini sahabatnya hmm nggak juga sih tapi yaaa minimal masih sering ketemu dari pada rose karena dad jarang memperbolehkan aku dan mum untuk berkunjung ke the burrow jadi mum memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke godric hollows ke rumah uncle harry

"Oh tentu al jangan sungkan" jawabku. Aku menoleh kearah al dan dia sedikit terkejut

"Score, ah lama tak berjumpa" seru al padaku, rose pun masuk dan duduk sebelah al dan al duduk didepanku

"ah iya al, gimana kabar? Uncle harry sama aunt ginny? Dan james, apakah dia masih sering mejahilimu? Dan gimana dengan sicantik lily? Sayang yah dia belum masuk hogwarts" tanyaku pada al, aku emang sudah suka pada lily dan aku sudah mulai suka dengan dia haha

"Ah score kau masih tetap yah manggil lily sicantik, kamu emang gaberubah, kami semua baik-baik aja kok, gimana dengan aunt mione dan uncle draco, tadi mereka sempat ngobrol loh dengan kami, iya kan rose?" jawab al. Rose hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dari tadi dia hanya diam

"hahaha lily emang wanita cantik al ! mum sama dad baik kok ! ah aku pasti sangat bahagia jika lily masuk tahun ini"jawab ku

"waaah kau ini score awas saja yah jika tahun depan dia masuk tahun pertama dan langsung kau pacari haha" canda al. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya

888

Rose POV

"" tawa al dan score

'omaigat gimana bisa mereka ngobrol tanpa ngajak aku? Al sungguh berbeda jika dengan score, dan score setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu dan aku menunggu saat saat ini tapi score malah lebih tertarik pada lily, dan kayaknya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku :( dan di hogwarts pasti banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari ku dan pasti score ah kenapaaku jadi mikirin score

"hahaaha kurasa kereta akan berhenti mending kita memakai jubah sekarang score rose" seru al aku pun ikut saran al, dan ternyata benar kereta mulai melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti aku al dan score pun turun dari kereta dengan aku yang masih saja diam karena score tidak berhenti-hentinya bicara soal lily.

Kami sudah berkumpul di aula besar saat nya seleksi asrama, aku sangat gugup aku sangat takut jika aku masuk hufflepuff, tapi aku yakin jika tidak ditempatkan di gryffindor aku akan di ravenclaw melihat aku yang kurasa cukup pintar karena mum 'jeanita weasley' adalah siswi terpintar di durmstrang dan hanya berbeda sedikit dengan aunt mione walau tetap masih pintar aunt mione. Kulihat prof longbottom sudah membawa perkamen dan berdiri di sebelah kursi yang diatasnya terdapat topi seleksi dan perlahan dia mulai menyebutkan nama siswa-siswi hogwarts tahun pertama "Emily zabini" anka yang bernama emily pun berjalan kearah prof longbottom dan ketika topi dipakai topi itu berteriak "SLYTHERIN" dan suara riuh tepukn tangan pun terjadi emily lari menuju meja slytherin

"Namira madi" "RAVENCLAW"

"Rosa Disty" "HUFFLEPUFF" semakin banyak yang dipanggil tapi kenapa aku tak kunjung dipanggil? Ayolah'

"Scorpius Malfoy" giliran score yang kedepan, biar kutebak kalau tak masuk slytherin dia pasti gryffindor "SLYTHERIN" terlihat score menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman oh bukan itu adalah seringai

"Roxanne Weasley" wah anne pasti masuk gryffindor dia kan pemberani "GRYFFINDOR" tuh kan tak salah lagi

"Albus Severus Potter" wah al sudah dipanggil aku yakin dia masuk gryffindor karena dia pemberani dan juga keluarga potter sama weasley kan tetep akan masuk gryffindor "SLYTHERIN" hah? What? Aku gasalah denger kan? Al? Albus severus potter masuk SLYTHERIN? Omaigat hapus dan pikiran aku untuk satu asrama sama al maupun sama score :(

"Rose Jeanita Weasley" dag dig dug hatiku sumpah nerveous banget bangetan jangan sampai aku masuk hufflepuff oke rose relaxe relaxe aku memejamkan mata dan "GRYFFINDOR" huh aku lega sekali aku tak masuk hufflepuff tapi aku tak satu asrama dengan score maupun dengan al :(

Wah akhirnya selesai juga :D ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon review nya yaaa :) kritik dan saran juga tapi yang membangun. Dan ini setting sesudah perang yg udah meninggal gabakal muncul lagi makannya ron dipasangin sama jeanita (OC) yang sekolah di durmstrang dan jadi siswi pintar biar nantinya rose sama score bisa bersaing. Dan yang OC itu milik saya bukan milik JK Rowling lagi :D dan satu kali lagi jangan lupa review~

Nirmala Dramione


	2. What? Oh no!

Title : Rose Weasley Or Lily Potter.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masih JK Rowling kok, harry potter belum aku beliu,u.

Pairing : Disini masih RosPius.

Note : Huaaaaaaa ada yang mau ngingetin Berapa bulan aku gak update? Sekitar 1-2 hari kan? Haha. Makasih buat yang mau ripiu fanfic abal abal ini, makasih juga buat yang ngasih saran, di chap ini aku coba perbaikin, yang ripiu aku jawab lewat PM. maaf kalo masih ada typo dan penulisan yang kurang tepat. Okey enjoy this is it.

**Chapter II : What? Oh no!**

Rose POV

Acara makan malam dan seleksi asrama pun selesai, sekarang kami sedang menuju asrama masing-masing, asal kalian tau, aku belum mendapat teman satu pun karena tadi di meja makan aku hanya mengobrol sama saudara-saudara ku saja sedangkan yang lain sudah dapat berbaur, dan aku harap aku tak mendappatkan teman sekamar yang menyebalkan. Kami sudah sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan Prefek kami Mario Wood sedang mengabsen kami anak tahun pertama untuk menempati kamar, untung sekali aku sekamar dengan Roxy dan dua teman ku yang lain adalah Emily Madi dan Sylvia Finnigan.

Sepanjang malam kami berempat (aku, Roxy, Sylvia, dan Emily) hanya mengobrol tentang kehidupan kami masing masing, mereka cukup friendly juga, Sylvia yang merupakan anak dari salah satu teman dad sewaktu di Hogwarts dan Emily yang memiliki 2 saudara kembar yang juga bersekolah di Hogwarts, sayangnya mereka bertiga beda asrama, Emily di Gryffindor, Namira di Ravenclaw dan Tiffany di Slytherin.

Scorps POV

Inilah aku di kamar tidur asrama Slytherin, aku beruntung sekamar dengan orang orang aku kenal seperti Al Potter, Alvin Goyle, dan andryos Nott. Mereka sering berkunjung ke manor saat dad atau mom mengadakan suatu acara, orang tua mereka juga bersekolah di Hogwarts dengan Mom dan Dad pada tahun yang sama.

_SKIP_

Kini sudah memasuki bulan desember dan sebentar lagi akan natal, dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Mum dan Dad mereka malah mau meninggalkan ku di Manor bersama Michelle Zabini dan David Zabini, kalian tau? Michelle Zabini itu adalah salah satu 'fans' ku di Hogwarts, karena beberapa bulan di Hogwarts aku sudah dapat gelar 'pangeran Slytherin' seperti gelar dad dulu, tapi Michelle itu keterlaluan dia sering teriak teriak gak jelas jika kami bertemu. Mending aku ikut liburan saja dengan keluarga potter lumayan kan bias deket deket sama lily hihi~

"Al liburan natal kau di Hogwarts atau pulang?" Tanya ku

"pulang lah Scorps, memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Al yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan ayam gorengnya.

"Boleh aku ikut? Mum dan Dad sedang diparis natal nanti. Boleh ya boleh ya?" Tanya ku memelas.

"Bilang saja kau mau PDKT dengan Lily? Pokoknya Scorps sebelum dia sekolah dia gaboleh pacaran sama siapapun" jawabnya.

"Siapa juga yg mau macarin Lily sekarang? Lagipula Al, ini bukan soal Lily" elakku

"boleh lah boleh, tapi di the burrow gapapa?" tanyanya (lagi) *yaampun Al banyak nanya-_-*.

"gapapa deh, yang penting aku gak liburan dengan michelle" jawabku sekenanya.

"Scorpyyyy" suara lengkingan Michelle yang baru dating itu sangat menganggu.

"emm scorps aku ke sana dulu ya, kau dengan Michelle saja dulu" seru Al sembari ngibrit menuju meja Gryffindor.

"yahhh Al, eh chell maaf yaa aku aku mau ke toilet dulu" seru ku pura-pura sembari berlari keluar aula besar.

Akhirnya bisa terbebas dari michelle-si-suara-cempreng-Zabini itu hufftt, Al berani beraninya lagi ninggalin aku, Awas aja kau Al.

Rose POV

Kulihat dari meja Gryffindor Scorpius berlari keluar Aula besar, ada apa ya?

"Woy Rose" (ini Al yang ngomong ya)"uhuk uhuk" tepukan dari Al sukses membuat ku tersedak, Al menepuk nepuk Pundakku.

"makannya Rose kalo makan itu jangan sambil liat Scorps kayak gitu" seru Al, jadi sedari tadi Al liat aku liatin scorpius? Orang aku gak sengaja liat dia lari kok huh.

"Siapa yang liatin Scorpius? Iihh gaada untungnya kali" jawab ku.

"Oh Rosie aku tidak pula Scorps akan liburan di the Burrow!" seru al

"WHAT? Ini bakalan jadi liburan yang sangat menyebalkan." Jawab ku, OMG bagaimana ini dua minggu bersama SCORPIUS MALFOY mungkin itu bakalan jadi dua minggu yang paling membosankan sepanjang sejarah.

"Kurasa ini bakalan jadi liburan paling menyenangkan" Seru James nimbrung *sejak kapan coba James ada disana*

"Aku setuju denganmu James" seru Al

Normal POV

Liburan natal sudah tiba sebagian besar murid akan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk melaksanakan liburan natal, tetapi beberapa murid juga tetap tinggal di Hogwarts karena suatu alas an tertentu, kini Rose, Scorps, Al, James, Roxy, Dom, Loui, dan Fred sudah berada di kompartemen Hogwarts expressuntuk pulang ke The Burrow, yap mereka semua harus langsung ke The Burrow dan tidak berkunjung terlebih dahulu ke rumah mereka masing masing, kini mereka sudah berada di peron 9 ¾ terlihat Jeanita Weasley dan Audrey Weasley telahmenunggu kedatangan anak-anak mereka setelah mereka (weasley, potter+ Malfoy) dan ber dissaparate menuju the burrow. Dan ketika sampai di the Burrow semua anak anak tak terkecuali Scorpius malfoy menganga….

Ada apa ya di the burrow?

**Huaaaaaaaa sumpah author baru bukannya bikin yang bagus malah bikin kayak gini maaf yaaa ini chapter sangat tidak memuaskan, tapi tetep ripiu boleh dongg kasih saran juga, maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau kelambatan. Aku masih amatiran, oke keep ripiu yaaa **

**-Pacarnya AlbusPotter-**


	3. Christmast at the burrow

Title : Rose Weasley Or Lily Potter.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Masih JK Rowling kok, harry potter belum aku beliu,u.

Pairing : sedikit RosPius, sedikit Scorily.

Note : Maaf semaaf maafnyaa sudah lama fic ini enggak berlanjut sebenernya ada beribu-ribu alas an yang akan saya katakan, tapi dari beribu-ribu alasan aku cumin pilih satu alasanyaitu MALES, ini juga berhubung ada mood, insya Alloh aku mau terusin fic ini sampe tamat, yaaahhh walau pun ngaret-ngaret dikit… :p oke deh dari pada aku ngebacot gak karuan, ini dia chapter 3 nya :D

**Chapter 3 "Chrismast at The Burrow"**

Rose POV

Kami semua ternganga ketika melihat keadaan the Burrow sekarang, keadaannya seperti aka nada pesta besar-besaran padahal ini cuman hari natal biasa gak ada yang special, tapi keadaan di luar the burrow sudah kayak ada pesta pernikahan.

"Ayo anak-anak kita masuk" perkataan Mum barusan menyadarkan lamunan kami semua, dan semuanya sudah menutup mulutnya masing masing dengan artian tidak menganga lagi. Kami semua pun masuk ke dalam the burrow, ternyata keadaan didalam the burrow sama sekali tidak sama dengan keadaan di luar the burrow, keadaan di dalam the burrow sama seperti tahun-tahu n lalu sederhana, malahan lebih sederhana, kami disambut oleh orang-orang rumah, ada grandma Molly, grandpa Arthur, Dad, Uncle Harry, uncle George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Fleur, Lily, Hugo, Victoire dan Teddy. Sayangnya Uncle Carlie masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kami semua pun melepas rindu, dan berpelukan.

"grandma ada apa ini? Diluar sepertinya lebih meriah dibanding tahun lalu, seperti aka nada acara pernikahan?" Tanya ku pada grandma Molly.

"ooooh jadi begini anak-anak tolong dengarkan grandma terlebih dahulu" semua orang diam "setelah Al mengirim burung hantu yang mengatakan Scorpius akan Natal disini, kami sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan pesta natal yg lebih meriah dari tahun sebelumnya, dan akan mengadakan di halaman the burrow, karena kami akan mengundang teman-teman kalian juga, dan teman-teman seangkatan dad kalian, jadi natal kali ini akan terasa sangat ramai :D" lanjut Grandma Molly.

"oh jangan bilang grandma mengundang Michelle Zabini juga?" kini Scorpius yang bicara, pasti kalian merasa aneh Karena Scorpius Memanggil Grandma Molly dengan sebutan 'Grandma' juga, itu karena permintaan Grandma juga, Grandma Bilang Aunt Mione sudah dianggap anak juga sama Grandma Itu berarti Scorp juga cucu dari Grandma.

"tidak Scorps, kita tidak mengundang Zabini" jawab Grandma Molly lembut.

"oh syukurlah" timpal Scorpius.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku, terdengar dari luar sangat bising mengucapkan Marry Christmast, Happy Christmas, aku tak melihat Lily, Molly, dan Roxy di sebelahku, akupun segera bangun dan keluar kamar tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu, ketika aku keluar kamar aku berpapasan dengan Scorpius yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar tidurku, entah sejak kapan dia berada disana, dia sudah tidak berpiyama lagi itu berarti dia sudah mandi. Kami berdua terdiam, demi merlin kenapa jantungku merasa berdetak lebih cepat?.

"err—ngapain kau disini?" Tanya ku

"mm—cepet mandi kata aunt Jea" katanya dingin

"oh" jawabku tak kalah dingin

Aku pun beregas mandi dan turun keluar. Diluar sudah sangat ramai teman-teman sudah pada datang. Aku lihat Scorps sedang berduaan bersama Lily aku curiga apakah mereka emang sudah pacaran? Ah kenapa juga aku jadi ngurusin mereka.

Aku pun mengucapkan marry chrismast pada semua orang yang ada disini termasuk pada scorps.

**Scorps POV **

"Happy Christmast Lils, Scorps" seru rose menghampiriku dan Lily

"Happy Chrismast too Rose" jawab ku dan Lily. Dan dia pun meninggalkan ku.

"jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanyaku pada Lily

"kau dan Al terlambat pada pelajaran Herbologi"jawabnya

"yaa setelah itu prof. Longbottom blablabla" aku bercerita panjang lebar ketika aku di Hogwarts kepada Lily. Kayaknya dia sangat bersemangat mendengarnya

"Wah aku tak sabar untuk pergi ke Hogwarts tahun depan" katanya antusias

"aku pun sangat tak sabar bertemu dengan mu di Hogwarts Lils, Semoga kau masuk Slytherin yaa" jawabku

"hei Scorps" seseorang memanggilku, ternyata itu adalah salah satu dari 3 kembaran Madi.

"Hey Madi" jawabku dingin. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ada yang mengganggu ketika aku bersama Lily.

"Panggil Tiffany saja Scorps, kita sama-sama Slytherin. Dan siapa perempuan ini Scorps?" tanyanya sok akrab.

"Ini Lily Adiknya Al, Lils Ini Tiffany Madi teman satu asrama ku dan Al" jawabku. Lily dan Tiffany pun Berjabat tangan.

"eh iya Scorps seharusnya kau jangan dekat dekat dengan cewek lain kalau chella ada disini dia pasti akan sangat sakit hati"

"Iya Scorps kalau kau sudah punya pacar kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku aku tak mau di benci pacarmu" seru Lily meninggalkan ku. KACAU kenapa juga Tiffany bicara seperti itu

"tapi Lils, aku tak punya pacar. Dan kau Tiffany kenapa kau bilang seperti itu pada Lily?" tanyaku

"Emang bener kan Chella cinta sama kamu jadi kau tak oleh dekat-dekat dengan cewe lain" jawabnya santai

"Arrgghh aku harus cari Lily sekarang" seruku.

Aku sudah cari-cari Lily kemana-mana tapi dia tetap tidak ada. Sampai aku sedang cari ke belakang rumah grand ma. Aku pun melihat dia sedang Menangis bersama seorang cowo berabut pirang, setelah aku lihat dengan jeli ternyata itu adalah Lyssander anak aunt Luna Temennya Mum dan Uncle Rolf Partner kerjanya Dad. Aku pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"sudahlah Lils, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Lyssander.

"apa aku salah jika aku jatuh cinta? Aku emang masih 11 tahun tapi aku merasakannya aku cemburu sander" katanya

"emang kamu cemburu pada siapa Lils?" Tanya Lyssander

"kau pasti tau sander, aku sudah sering cerita padamu" jawab Lily.

Apakah Lily mencintaiku? Apakah Lily cemburu pada Michella? Atau pada orang lain?

2 minggu kini serasa sangat cepat berakhir. Lily sudah au bicara dengan ku lagi dan aku tak mau bertanya siapa orang yang dicintainya. Hari ini aku, Al, Rose, Fred, Louis, James dan yang lainnya akan kemali ke Hogwarts.

Aku dan yang lainnya sudah ada di depan perapian keluarga weasley untuk ke peron ¾ enggunakan bubuk floo fred, james dan Louis sudah pergi sekarang giliranku, aku pun berpamitan pada semua orang yang ada disana terutama Lily

"aku pergi ya Lils, aku tunggu tahun depan di Hogwarts, bye" 'cup' pamit ku dan encium pipi Lily.

**Rose POV**

'cup' setelah scorpius encium pipi Lily dia langsung Menghilang dengan Api Hijau di perapian. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit saat Melihat Scorps mencium pipi Lily. Apa akuu jatuh cinta pada Scorpius, aku gaboleh jatuh cinta pada Scorpius, pokoknya gaboleh, aku tau Scorpius hanya mencintai Lily dan Lily juga mencintai Scorpius aku gamungkin ngancurin perasaan saudara ku sendiri. Pokoknya aku gaboleh jatuh cinta pada Scorps.

"Rose" seru Roxy sembari tangannya di depanku "giliranmu" lanjutnya

"oh maaf" akupun pergi dengan Api hijau.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Hallo Potter Head… Sebenernya ini bukan Chapter baru, setelah aku re-read ff ini ternyata banyak banget yang ngaco -.- jadi aku mau re-post FF ini, dengan beberapa karakter yang diganti, tapi garis besar nya tetep masih tetep kok, Tungguin yaa re-postan nya :D okee bubaayyyy


End file.
